


What is a planet compared to a sun?

by IsraelKay



Category: RWBY
Genre: I suck at summaries xD, I'm just assuming things since we don't know much yet :3, M/M, Neptune being an unsure cutie, Pre-Vale AU, SeaMonkeys, SeaMonkeys (RWBY), and some Vale too
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-27
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-10 15:31:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2030397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsraelKay/pseuds/IsraelKay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"To Neptune, Sun was a light, ever-burning with a perpetual energy that made him impossibly addicting. Sun was a star that Neptune couldn't stop orbiting."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sunsets and the Sun

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction ahhh but this ship is too good not to write for ^.^ Feedback is much appreciated <3 I'm just uber tired ahhhh ~

The day was warm, though give or take a bit humid. Everything bustling and busy, the town in preparation with goods for the festival, streamers and booths being set up all around. This particular festival was taking place tomorrow at noon, to celebrate a year of Grimm-free days considering the incident the year before. The Huntsmen and Huntresses had been especially talented this year though, helping many of the townsfolk forget the previous year's tragedy.

Neptune was walking around the park, running a hand through his hair and thinking about what would be at the festival. He whistled, gazing up at the sky.

"Hey Neptune!"

Neptune turned, seeing the blond boy bound toward him. "W-whoa!" Neptune said, stumbling as Sun caught him and embraced him. Neptune stopped and cautiously hugged back, feeling the boy's wonderful warmth before Sun let go just as quick. Neptune blinked, managing to smile. "What's...uhh, what's going on Sun?"

"Check out what I got!" Sun exclaimed in reply, pulling a banana out of each pocket. He handed one to Neptune, plopping down on the grass and opening the peel of his own banana.

"Cool thanks!" Neptune said at first, opening the banana and then pausing before biting down. "Wait. How did you get these?"

Sun's grin widened at Neptune's all knowing face. "Relax man." Sun said, continuing to eat his banana, noticing Neptune still eyeing him. Sun sighed, "Look, there were tons of them in the crates. These are just two from the truck; no one will even realize they're gone."

Neptune shook his head and laughed slightly, "You know that's not the point."

"Your banana's already open anyway." Sun countered, pointing at the open banana.

"Alright, alright. I'll let it slide this once." Neptune took at bite and sat down by Sun, looking at the boy long enough to admire but short enough to be passed as normal.

To Sun, Neptune was a longtime friend, a steady playmate for as long as he could remember.

To Neptune, Sun was a light, ever-burning with a perpetual energy that made him impossibly addicting. Sun was a star that Neptune couldn't stop orbiting.

"What're you thinking about?" Sun asked, turning to Neptune just as Neptune turned away. "You've been kinda quiet. Not that you usually aren't... but what's up?" Sun's eyes scanned Neptune, not reading what the blue-haired boy was thinking.

"Hmm?" Neptune turned back to Sun and seeing his concerned face. "It's nothing man I'm just... wondering what booths they'll have tomorrow."

"Cool, cool, so I'm guessing you're going to, wanna hang out there?" Sun asked, looking back at the people moving around the park and setting up.

"That'd be nice yeah." Neptune replied, attempting not to sound too eager.

They sat for a while, looking out at the fair being set up, comfortable silence settling in between them, sitting until the sun dropped low into the sky. The sunset set a warm glow around them, the wind settled besides a small breeze every so often. Neptune closed his eyes and leaned back, finishing his banana and listening to the subtle sounds of the world.

"Dude," Sun nudged Neptune, "check out the sky."

Opening his eyes Neptune glanced at the sky, seeing the brilliant gradients of hues filling the atmosphere. The clouds, previously white were now a canvas for the color washing across. The light painted itself over all below it as well, the grass and sidewalk instantly comforting and gorgeous.

"Whoa." Neptune whispered, looking at Sun to see the color washing over him as well. Sun was staring at the sky in amazement, the hint of emerald in his eyes now extremely visible. Neptune swallowed, his eyes briefly glancing at Sun's lips open just the right amount-

"Kinda makes you wish you could fly doesn't it?" Sun asked, still looking at the sky.

"O-oh- yeah..." Neptune answered. 

"I'd be so cool to take the sky as your own and just soar you know? Have the ability to explore and be apart of that freedom." Sun began talking excitedly, making arm gestures. "Feeling the air and letting go, sometimes I wonder if I had wings like some of the faunus instead of some-" Sun stopped talking suddenly, looking down at the ground before looking at Neptune. "I-... I mean I just wish I had wings." he said quieter.

Neptune, sensing the strange air was about to say something when Sun spoke up.

"Well I'm gonna head out," Sun started, pushing himself up off the grass, "see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Neptune said, watching Sun walk off. "Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well if you didn't catch it, Sun is hiding as a faunus still poor bby ;;-;; This also takes place much before Ruby even first saved that guy's dust shop just so you know~ Feedback is much appreciatedddd ^.^


	2. Festival Funtivities~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Festival is here! Carnival games! Cotton Candy! Lots of unneeded intense fluff! (I'll put more angst in the next chapter I promise sorry I have it planned don't worry~

"This is delicious." Sun said as he took another giant piece of cotton candy and put it in his mouth. "Seriously this might be the best thing since motorcycles and video games and... and bananas even."

Neptune laughed while watching Sun sloppily eat the blue cotton candy, shoving handfuls into his mouth at a time. "I still can't believe you haven't had it before man. Who hasn't had cotton candy?"

"Do the colors have different flavors?" Sun asked, pieces stuck around his grin. He looked like a small child first discovering happiness.

"Y-... Actually I think so but I'm not sure." Neptune replied, taking a piece of his own pink cotton candy. Sun picked a piece of Neptune's cotton candy, trying it, his expression thinking.

"I think yes." Sun concluded, chewing thoughtfully, his eyes lighting up at seeing a ride. "Oh hey lets go check that out!"

Neptune turned, looking to see a brightly colored whirling ride, green paint and purple lights around the sign displaying " ** _MEGA OCTOPUS_ _WHIRL!_** " Screams came from the direction of the ride, the people on it barely visible except for when it slowed down occasionally. Neptune gulped, reluctantly allowing himself to be dragged towards the ride by Sun.

Once they both got to the line Neptune began having even more second thoughts about it, especially since the line moved quickly. 

"Uhhh hey do you really want to go on this ride? I mean I don't know about you dude but it looks-", Neptune was cut off by an especially loud burst of screams and laughter, "Well it looks kind of... fast."

"That's the awesome part! You get to go really fast in all directions!" Sun said, suddenly noticing Neptune's slight fear. He smiled evilly, leaning closer to look at Neptune's face, "You're not... scared are you?"

The line moved forward a bit. Neptune's heart beat faster as he looked at the ride.

"No! Of course not. I'm cool." Neptune looked away from the fast moving ride and back at Sun. "I'm all good." 

More screams.

The line moved forward more.

"I-I just mean if you're scared because being scared of something moving so- something moving so fast is perfectly reasonable." Neptune rambled on, taking quick glances back and forth between Sun and the ride. 

"Nope." Sun replied, smirking, "I'm not scared."

They got up to the gate of the ride, Sun giving tickets to the man at the gate.

"You're next alright guys?" the man said as he started the ride.

"You're sure." Neptune said, eyes not leaving the moving contraption.

"Oh I'm  _definitely_ sure. I love rides; how about you?" Sun asked, knowing full well know Neptune was faking his cool demeanor.

You see, Sun could tell whenever Neptune was scared. Neptune would always start with looking rapidly in many different directions. Following this, his voice would begin to shake and he would start stumbling over his words. Then he would probably swallow and subconsciously wipe his gloved hands on his jeans.

Neptune was doing all of these things.

"Yeah t-totally man rides are great. Just great. Really great. G-great in general." Neptune muttered, trying to keep his voice steady as he put his hands into fists to keep from wiping them on his jeans.

"Alright, in you go." the man at the gate said, ushering the two boys and a couple other people in. They all sat down, everyone beginning to buckle their seats. Neptune was breaking out into a sweat, eyes darting around. Now Sun felt kind of bad.

"Hey if you wanna get off we can right now." Sun said, his eyes somewhat worried now as he chuckled. "I know you're scared."

Neptune fumbled with his buckle, finally succeeding and looking up at Sun, biting his lip. "I'm n-not scared. I'm cool. Really extremely cool b-beyond... beyond belief."

Sun put his hand on Neptune's stopping him from nervously un-clenching and clenching it.

"Seriously dude are you all good?" Sun asked, looking into Neptune's eyes.

Neptune blinked, forgetting to breathe for a second as he gazed back. The noise of the carnival faded away as Neptune's brain immediately went to the warmth of Sun's touch and the concern in his eyes. Sun in all his beautiful entirety that could trap Neptune in just a look. Sun's lips intoxicating and begging to be kissed, his skin asking to be marked by Neptune, looking like sweat and summer nights, It almost made Neptune do something stupid like lean forward to those lips if it wasn't for the click of the seat by him, the ride operator sealing people in with a bar.

"Yeah I'm good." Neptune replied, smiling as the operator brought down his and Sun's bars. After sealing everyone in the operator walked to the box and turned on the ride.

But actually Neptune would not be good.

Neptune's eyes widened as the ride lurched, an "Oh fuck wait" leaving his mouth before the ride started whirling, Sun laughing beside him. It passed surprisingly quick however, kind of like a short vacation through hell. Just a short time period of screaming his lungs out like a little girl, or, in this case, a very scared teenage boy.

Afterwards Neptune was shakily walking with Sun off the ride, Sun guiding him and cracking up about how much of a girl Neptune was. Neptune stopped to catch his breath, weakly punching Sun before standing up straight and sighing.

"Alright. What next?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again feedback is much appreciated~! Also if you have any ideas or suggestions I would love them :3 Angst next chapter~


	3. Haven't you ever been afraid?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to write a feels-y chapter since the other two were just kinda fluffy~ I'm preparing another angsty one later but I don't know when I mean I forgot to post this one for like two/three years so I'm really sorry about that. Also sorry this ended weird I just felt I should post something since I haven't for... three ish years. I really am sorry gEez.  
> Forewarning: I make hella dumb jokes and they're not even funny oops

"Lets just do more small games instead of rides if you're okay with that." Neptune said, diverting Sun's eyes to a booth. Neptune pointed to a ride where you hammer creatures of Grimm back when they pop out of holes. "What do you think? Does that look cool?"

Sun glanced over at the ride, seeing a small child hammering unsuccessfully at the creatures popping out. "Die! Die! Die!" The little boy shouted as he attempted to more ferociously hit the creatures. The boy's father was talking on the phone, a scowl covering his face. He wasn't even trying to lower his voice as his tone matched his expression.

_"What's the difference between a faunus and a Grimm nowadays?"_

"Uhhh sure dude it looks cool." Sun said, ears flinching away from the man's words, attempting not to do something he'd regret. "But I mean we should get something to eat first. I'm starving." Sun looked away from the man, giving Neptune a small smile.

"Hungry? Again? You can seriously eat." Neptune commented, laughing.

"I guess I've just got a big appetite today." Sun replied, taking one more hurt glance at the man before walking to a food stand, Neptune following.

Neptune noticed that glance.

"This place has a lot of cool options, what do you want man?" Neptune asked, turning to Sun. "The _banana_ split?" Bad jokes cheer people up right? 

"Hah. Very funny. Maybe I'll get the  _cheese_ - _y_ -burger because of that." Sun replied. Normally Sun would be glad of such dumb banter, but now he felt cold, like someone had poured ice down his back.

"Hello! Enjoying the festival?" The girl at the booth asked, her honey colored hair and freckles matching her warm smile.

"Well I mean some of these rides are not as fun as my friend Neptune here would like." Sun replied, smiling. He wanted to veer Neptune away from noticing he was upset. "But we're having fun, you?"

"I'm also having fun thanks for asking! What would you like to order?"

"Can I have some... Fried Mac and Cheese on a stick-?" Sun asked, his eyes scanning the menu and lighting up at his choice. Neptune cringed as he always did as Sun laughed at his reaction. Sun tended to always order the strangest things on the menu, not that Mac and Cheese on a stick is that strange, but one time Sun ordered Grilled Salmon and put sugar all over it. 

"Of course, and for you sir?" The girl asked Neptune after inputting Sun's order in her pinpad. You could practically feel her pupils get larger.

"I'll have the paradise chill slushie thanks." Neptune smiled, instantly charming.

"You know you can combine your orders into a meal for a cheaper price." The girl hinted, smiling back.

Sun rolled his eyes, as if it was a surprise to him that yet again Neptune could charm the ladies like no other. Sun wouldn't doubt that Neptune could charm men either. Not that he'd thought about it very much  _personally_ but... well Sun could see how Neptune was... could be... attractive to someone. Male or female.

"Yeah let's do that, thanks again." Neptune said, paying. Though it still bothered Sun that Neptune paid for most things they bought, Neptune had been doing it since they were kids considering Sun had always struggled financially.

"Here you go!" The girl said, handing them their food. "Oh and be careful the next few days I heard that there have been lots of White Fang sightings. Faunus can be dangerous."

Sun felt his  _tail_ very clearly in that moment. It was strapped behind his shirt, painful, but useful.

"Yeah but I think the White Fang really are just a minority. A lot of faunus can be good too, just as much as they can be bad, like us." Neptune spoke up, the girl startled a bit before Neptune smiled at her once more.

"I guess so yeah."

This was a nice thing to hear for Sun, considering his festival glee had been dampened a bit. Also, it might make it easier for Sun to finally tell Neptune to truth, as hard as that may seem.


End file.
